Far Future - Day 20 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Far Future - Day 20. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 20 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |-|Normal mode = In normal mode, the player has to beat Future zombies at level 1. Far Future |Type = All by Oneself |Flag = Four |Plant = → → → |FR = A star, coins |NR = Coins |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack |Zombie = |before = Far Future - Day 19 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 21 (Chinese version)}} Difficulty Day 20 is a somewhat-easy level. The plants that upgrade from Cabbage-pult are pretty powerful, so defeating the zombies should be a cakewalk. The only thing the player has to worry are the missiles. |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = * |note5 = First flag. |zombie6 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = * * * * * |note10 = Second flag. |zombie11 = |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = |zombie13 = |note13 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie14 = |zombie15 = * * * * * |note15 = Third flag. |zombie16 = |note16 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie17 = |note17 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie18 = |zombie19 = |note19 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie20 = * * * * * * * * * * |note20 = Final wave.}} * - Boss Zombie. Strategies *Start off by killing zombies with Cabbage-pult until it upgrades into Pepper-pult. *When the first Disco-tron 3000 appears, take advantage of it when the first few Disco Jetpack Zombies spawn to upgrade faster. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - All by Oneself 2 One plant VS Zombies - Far Future Day 20 (Ep.135)|By |-|Hard mode = In hard mode, the player has to beat Future zombies at level 1. Far Future |Type = All by Oneself |Flag = Four |Plant = → → → → |FR = Two stars, a chest |NR = N/A |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack |Zombie = |before = Far Future - Day 19 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 21 (Chinese version)}} Difficulty Hard mode is drastically different than normal mode, the main difference being the player starting off with Kernel-pult and the presence of Gargantuar Prime. Gargantuar Primes can be devastating as you have to predict on where it will fire its lasers. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = * |note5 = First flag. |zombie6 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = * * * * * |note10 = Second flag. |zombie11 = |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = |note12 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie13 = |note13 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie14 = |zombie15 = * * * * * |note15 = Third flag. |zombie16 = |note16 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie17 = |note17 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie18 = |zombie19 = |note19 = Carries 2x Plant Food. |zombie20 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |note20 = Final wave. Carries 2x Plant Food.}} * - Boss Zombie. Strategies *Start with Kernel-pult to kill zombies. Its Plant Food effect should be used when close to upgrading. *Laser Bean should be able to deal with the first few Bug Bot Imps and Shield Zombies. *Lightning Reed has decent damage, but it won't always do arc damage on Shield Zombies protected by its shield. *Starfruit, being limited to targeting only a few spots, should be used with caution. Also try to predict where Gargantuar Primes would fire their lasers at. *Snapdragon's Plant Food effect should be used to finish the last few waves. How would you rate Far Future - Day 20 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels